deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Nathaniel Brown
Nathaniel Brown is a billionaire business mogul, and the CEO of the construction company, Santeau Group.Deus Ex: Mankind Divided loading screen Biography Following the Aug Incident in , Brown and his company vow to make "safe havens" for augmented people where they can be free to live and work without discrimination. Santeau calls this project the "Safe Harbour Initiative," with the flagship project being Rabi'ah, a city to be constructed in the Omani desert by 3D-printed.Picus TV News Reports (DXMD) As he is also a firm believer in design, Brown envisions the city to have zero-footprint and be fully self-sufficient.Santeau representative, Felice Ullmann Due to his support for augmented people and hiring them to work on Rabi'ah, Brown has become involved in social politics.Deus Ex: Mankind Divided loading screen In , the Illuminati are working toward the passage of the Human Restoration Act, which, if passed by the United Nations, would severely restrict the rights of augmented people. However, if the Act passes, Brown and the Santeau group would stand to lose trillions, as Santeau would not be able to sustain the influx of augmented people to Rabi’ah. Given Brown's expected opposition to the Act, Brown therefore poses a significant threat to the Illuminati's agenda, especially given his power and money. After Talos Rucker is assassinated on the orders of the Illuminati, Brown moves to hold a conference at London's Apex Centre, called the Safe Harbour Convention. The goal of the convention is to host UN delegates and urge the delegates to not let the resolution pass. In response, the Illuminati plan to deploy their Shadow Operatives to attack the Apex Center, with the objective of assassinating Brown and the delegates using the Orchid. Despite being informed by Task Force 29 that terrorists are planning to attack during this conference, Brown pushes forward, with the belief that canceling the conference would let the terrorists win. Irate at even the idea of canceling it, Brown threatens to invoke the Corporate Sovereignty Act if he doesn't get his way with security details, so TF29 gives in and helps with securing the event. Adam Jensen and TF29 arrive at London to thwart the attackers. If Jensen succeeds in preventing the assassination of Brown and the delegates, the Human Restoration Act fails to pass. However, if Jensen fails to prevent the assassination, the Act passes, thereby sealing the fate of the augmented. Mission appearances * M15: Securing the Convention Centre * M17: Protecting the Future – If this mission is failed, Nathaniel Brown and the delegates at his conference are poisoned by the Orchid. Related publications The following eBooks in Mankind Divided contain parts of a biographical series on Nathaniel Brown: * Billion Dollar Daydreams * City as Product * Port in a Storm Notes * During SM03: The Mystery Augs, David Sarif informs Jensen that he is in London to meet with Brown. This meeting happens sometime before the conference as Brown, on first meeting Jensen, will state that Sarif mentioned him. Gallery Nathaniel Brown.png|Nathaniel Brown Meeting Brown.jpg|Miller and Jensen meet Brown on top of the Apex Centre. DXMD M17 icon.png|Brown makes a toast. Protecting the Future.png|Jensen talking to Brown Brown alive ending.jpg|Brown on the Picus News if he survived the London events References ru:Натаниэль Браун Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided characters